


The Passions Of The Dark Side

by MadLoveAndPsychoKisses



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Hybristophilia, Jealousy, Killer Robots, Masochism, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sith, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLoveAndPsychoKisses/pseuds/MadLoveAndPsychoKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canderous Ordo and Darth Revan have killed their way across the galaxy together. Now they face a new and more dangerous challenge: a relationship.</p><p>(Previous title: Making Use of the Mercenary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Use of the Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex-Jedi in the midst of an identity crisis turns to the most soulless man in her employ for some quick stress relief.

Revan knew it was trouble to get involved with Canderous Ordo. She was his boss, and a woman in the middle of a spiritual crisis - a supposed Jedi who was at the top of her class in the Sith Academy. He was a mercenary, older, mysterious, possibly psychopathic, and untouchable, never showing the slightest interest in women. It made her more determined to get close to him, in the only way that mattered. She had to have him.

She found him in his usual spot on the ship, the swoop hangar, where he was deeply engaged in shining the serrated teeth of his vibroblade with a diamond cloth. She walked over to where he sat and hesitated only half a second before speaking to him. She was a grown woman, after all, and well on her way to becoming a Sith. “Canderous, you know how you told me to come to you if I needed something done?”

“If you needed it done right,” he corrected with a half-smile, looking up from cleaning his weapon. “But close enough. What’s up?”

“Come to the bunks, and we can discuss it privately,” she said, her tone halfway between command and invitation.

He nodded and followed, not thinking much of it, until she invited him to sit next to her on one of the bunks. Close beside her. Though suspicious of where this was headed, he was also intrigued, and took his place where she indicated.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since I met you,” she said simply. “It’s distracting me from the mission. I think we should take care of that.” With a tug at the belt of her robe, she was suddenly and completely naked. She climbed onto his lap, trailing her fingers down his neck to find the catches in his shirt, unclasping them one by one to reveal his strong chest.

“I’m flattered,” he said with a gasp, responding to her touch on his bare skin. The effect of the Force was to send a charge through each of her trailing fingertips; there was no comparison. She smiled in satisfaction, hearing in his voice that it was getting to him. He sucked in a breath, and said in a tone of regret, “But… don’t we have better things to do than fall into bed? We’re in the middle of a campaign. We could get attacked again any minute.”

“Passion is strength,” she corrected him, kissing his neck. “The Sith taught me that. What better way to prepare for the next battle?” Her hand trailed lower, sending lines of pleasant fire across his hard stomach.

“Don’t your new friends also say that love is weakness?” he asked, giving her a crooked grin to show he was half-teasing. She was toying with his waistband, and he was clearly responding, making his ability to form sentences all the more admirable.

She gave him a smoldering, cynical smile. “Oh, Canderous… who said anything about love?” With one yank she pulled down his pants and undershorts, exposing the swelling shaft she had already felt through the cloth. She caressed it lightly, and his hard cock twitched eagerly at her touch. “So, what do you say?”

He grabbed her by the upper arms, flipped her with him so he was on top of her, pinning her down. “As long as you know who’s making use of who, here.” One hand sunk into the hair at the nape of her neck, closing on it painfully as he pressed her face to his in a deep, savage kiss that bruised her lips. She returned it eagerly. As he drew back, he held her jaw and chin firmly in one strong hand, pinning her eyes to his intense gaze while he slowly penetrated her.

She had expected him to be wild, rough, so she wasn’t prepared for the slow but thorough strokes that drove into her – hard, efficient, totally controlled. It was like fucking a machine. She moaned and writhed against his cock, simultaneously thrilled and wanting more of it, faster. He was a good lover, but she wanted him to break her.

She clawed her fingernails sharply down his chest, and his eyes narrowed in anger. An appreciative light filled them as he realized what she had done. He said nothing about her sudden attack, but gazed dispassionately at her as he slapped her across the face. Clinical, as he was with all of his violence. Her head turned with the force of the blow, and she realized that he could easily have broken a cheekbone or given her a concussion with a single hit – were his aggression not so perfectly contained by his iron discipline. The thought made her clench hard around his cock.

He gave her what she wanted, pounding deeper, the head of his cock ramming against her cervix painfully, giving no consideration to the vulnerability of her body’s deepest places. She screamed with pleasure, clutching at his ass as he drove into her, again and again. She met his eyes with her own and saw only cool amusement in the midst of his passion; he was taking his pleasure, eliciting reactions from her, but otherwise untouched by this intimate activity.

She knew this was how it would be; this was how the empty fucked. Inhibited, until they weren’t. Considerate, because control of another’s pleasure is the ultimate ownership. Physical use without emotional attachment.

She found his lips with her own, and they kissed passionately, her cries muffled by his mouth as she came again and again. She felt when he let himself go, his climax shuddering inside her and filling her with warmth. No matter; Force users didn’t get pregnant unless they wanted to.

He withdrew from her and rolled to his side with a deep and satisfied sigh. “I suppose you want to cuddle now?” he asked dryly, reaching for her hip to pull her close. She pushed away his hand, laughing. “No, we both got what we wanted. No need for that.”

She stood and drew her clothes about her, loose hair disheveled, bare shoulders peeking out from the unfastened robes. “Canderous? Thanks.” With that she left, leaving the mercenary alone to his own post-coital rituals.

“Any time,” he said softly, too late for her to hear. He shook his head slowly. There was something about those Dark Side women – they knew how to get under a man’s skin. Then, this near-emotional moment over, he curled up for a nap. After all, during a campaign, you never knew when you’d next get the chance to sleep.

His dreams were pleasant ones, filled with blood and fire and the satisfied eyes of his Sith lover.


	2. Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revan seeks out the cold embrace of a murderous droid, and Canderous Ordo struggles to make sense of emotions.

Canderous Ordo was restless. It was a common affliction for Mandalorians between battles, but if he were being honest, it had more to do with the tightening in his groin when he thought of his Sith lover. It had only been a few days since their encounter, but every touch and moan had played through his thoughts since then. He needed to have her again.

“No harm in seeing what she’s up to,” he murmured to himself, then laughed cynically. There was no one inside his head to overhear his moment of weakness… except maybe Revan, who already knew exactly what she did to him.

He heard her voice from the mech bay down the hall, sounding relaxed – not in the middle of destroying something, for once – and quickened his steps. It would be criminal not to take advantage of the downtime.

It seemed she had the same idea, however, and was already working on her favorite droid, an HK-47 assassin unit. He turned to leave, but hesitated – something about her posture had bothered him. He was one to trust his instincts, so he turned back and studied her.

She hadn’t noticed him, which was unusual enough in itself. Between her Force abilities and her natural edginess, like a feral cat, she always paid attention to details. What could be distracting her so completely?

And the way she leaned into the droid while she worked at it was… intimate. She never got that close to anyone, except that once, with him. It was almost sexual, the way her fingers danced across the tools, found the right one by touch before making some exacting adjustment.

It’s hardly the same, Canderous reminded himself. The droid was a machine, her property. It wasn’t a person, with all of the betrayals and misinterpretations inherent in that. It could not defy its programming far enough to harm her, and it would not judge her for getting too close. Still, some lingering doubt caused him to remain at the workbench outside the door.

“Query: Are you quite done fixing things that are not broken, Master?” the HK-47 unit asked, its synthesized voice holding the undertone of derision that usually accompanied its use of the title. “As honored as I am by your overly thorough maintenance, I feel obligated to reassure you that the synaptic processors you have tweaked three times are in optimal condition.” 

“Maybe I’m stalling,” Revan said casually, ignoring her droid’s taunts. “Working on you is one of the more relaxing parts of my day.” As usual, she allowed her droid to speak to her with an insolence that would have signed anyone else’s death warrant. Canderous had never thought much of it – clearly she enjoyed the machine’s irreverent banter – but now it seemed another strange sign of closeness.

Revan hesitated then, which set Canderous immediately on edge – this, like her distraction, was out of character. She continued in a lower voice, like one sharing a secret, “HK-47, would you mind if I upgraded you with some… additional functions?”

“Indignant Response!” declared the droid, sounding it. “Are you suggesting there is something lacking in my termination protocols?”

“No, of course not,” she answered. “I’ve watched you taking people apart. Making them scream long after anyone else would have lost them to death. You do... VERY good work.” And now there was an undeniably sexual note in her voice, and Canderous had to fight down a wave of sudden, irrational jealousy. It’s just an appliance, Ordo, he reminded himself. It means nothing.

“Query: Then what more could you possibly require of me, Master?” the droid asked.

“Why don’t you tell me?” she asked playfully. “I know you can read people better than that.”

Now it was the droid’s turn to pause, accompanied by the ghostly whirring of its processers as it analyzed the situation. It said slowly, “Master, by the way you are caressing my chassis, it would seem you desire me. But I must be mistaken; even you are not that perverse.”

“You do remember who you’re talking to, right?” she teased him. Canderous mentally corrected back to ‘it’, but that rang hollow in his head… clearly, to Revan, the droid was as male as his voice modulation would suggest.

The droid continued, “Statement: I am sure there is nothing I could do to stimulate you that any number of sentients could not. The anatomical variations alone –“

“Oh, come now,” she interjected. “You always start focusing on details when you want to change the subject. You still haven’t answered my question. Would you want to?”

Again, the pause as circuitry hummed faintly. “Guarded Statement: I confess, Master, to some curiosity regarding this pastime that creates such irrationality in organics. If you insist on going through with this perversion, it could be a valuable learning experience for this unit.”

“We’ll have to work on your pillow talk,” she said dryly. “But I’m glad your interest has been piqued.” There were a series of small sounds that Canderous strained to hear – a creak from the bench as she shifted position, cloth rustling, then the unmistakable sound of her robes piling heavily to the floor. He’d played that sound back in his mind a hundred time since their liaison. He fought down the urge to peek through the still-open door, gritting his teeth.

“Query,” said the assassin droid. “How would we proceed?” His voice was without passion, but also without the usual undertone of sarcasm.

“We can’t do much until I install some new peripherals and specialized sensors,” she murmured, making the technical terms sound positively pornographic. “But for now… you could put those skilled servomotors in your hands to good use.” A soft sound – metal against flesh?

“You shall have to instruct me where to place them,” the droid said. “The erogenous zones of human females were never a priority in my database.” The amused undertone was back in his synthetic voice. That sense of intimacy was also back – and Canderous now realized he had never heard the droid use the word ‘human’, only ‘organic’ or ‘meatbag’.

“I’ll show you where,” she said huskily. More of that maddening sound, metal sliding across her skin as the droid’s unyielding fingers touched the places she guided them.

“Oh, Master,” the machine said mockingly – and was that a hint of a sigh in his tone, perhaps manufactured to please her? “You seem to be creating your own lubrication. I was unaware you had that function.”

“I –“ she started to say, then gasped. “God, where did you learn how to do that?” Canderous shifted, finding it harder to pretend to be absorbed in the workbench as his former desire returned, the growing erection straining uncomfortably against his suit. However much he wished it were him eliciting those noises, the sound of her tortured breathing as she neared climax was sexy as hell.

“Smug Answer: It is possible that I viewed a holovid or two while downloading other information,” the droid replied. “I wonder what would happen if…” A hum of vibration from the next room reached the listening mercenary’s ears a moment before her cry of ecstasy. “Ohhh… HK-47!” Calling out his name, as if he were a man.

Canderous felt a swelling of rage so sudden and strong that his breath caught in his throat. How dare she treat this thing of cold metal as no less desirable than him? A droid couldn’t feel. Not that I have feelings for her myself, he amended to himself, but couldn’t quite believe it. At the moment the primary feeling was an urge to feel her pulse at his fingertips as he strangled the life out of her. His cock was rock hard.

“Master, you contained more fluids than I had imagined possible,” the droid continued mockingly. “If we continue with this experimentation, I shall have to apply an extra layer of rust protection.”

“Of course,” she agreed dryly. “I wouldn’t want to damage valuable property.” Canderous heard the rustle of cloth again as she re-fastened her robes. “Could you wipe down your chassis yourself? I have something to take care of.”

“Grandiose exaggeration: Anything for my Master,” the droid replied. There was a clanking of metal feet as he moved to the locker where the polishing cloths were kept. Canderous heard Revan’s lighter footsteps as she walked towards the door, and busied himself looking for a non-existent tool on the workbench. He didn’t look up at first, but glanced back at her when she stopped next to him.

“Enjoy the show?” she asked him, her eyes dancing wickedly. “I called out his name just for you, you know. I knew you’d appreciate it.” Knew the useless, absurd fury it would raise in him, the subtext of her words whispered.

She trailed her fingers down his stomach, sending that already familiar, powerful thrill through the material of his suit. He caught her wrist and moved her hand away, not violently but firmly, and turned to face her. “When did you notice me listening?” he asked.

“Does it matter? Your lust and rage were – intoxicating.” She stepped closer, embracing him as she pressed a slow, sensual kiss to the side of his jaw. He let her but made no move to reciprocate, watching her impassively. She knew how he felt; he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of letting it show on his face.

Revan continued, “What’s important is whether this jealousy of yours will escalate to something more inconvenient.”

“Why should I be jealous?” he retorted. “Plenty of women have machines to meet their needs between men. And however good it was, one time fucking you isn’t enough to make me care who you sleep with. Or what.”

It was a lie, and though she didn’t call it out – a small mercy – they both knew she had seen it in his mind. He hated her for it, and wanted her all the more with the strength of his wounded anger. He wanted to fuck her and hurt her and make her scream his name.

The ghost of a smile crossed her face. She heard his thoughts, his urges, and understood. Better than anyone else could, maybe. “See you around the ship, Canderous,” she said, turning over his name on her tongue in a goading caress. Then walked away down the hall, by all appearances perfectly put together, emotionless and immovable as a machine.

He watched her go, and dreamed about breaking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names have been changed from character-specific to "Revan"; I think it reads better that way.


End file.
